


Three Promises

by campnowhere



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: At least right away..., Canon Divergence, F/F, From the moment Kara arrived on Earth, No Danvers Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-07
Updated: 2017-03-14
Packaged: 2018-09-22 15:13:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9613328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/campnowhere/pseuds/campnowhere
Summary: Kara meets Cat three times...before their real relationship begins.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I totally stole the helicopter scene from the original Superman movie...because it's the best, ever. I don't own Superman, Supergirl or anything really (seriously, 10 yrs on a mortgage, you think we'd own some shit). Nothing!

The air is stifling. 

Ok. Maybe not _stifling _.__

__It’s stale and recirculated and smells of reheated coffee and…feet. Yes, Cat decides. Definitely feet._ _

__She reaches up with a little effort to direct the steady stream of air slightly away from her head, grimacing as she imagines the germs being blown straight into her face._ _

__The coach class seat she’s currently occupying is only necessary to avoid a literal nightmare within her young media company. She just couldn’t wait to get her preferred first class seat. Her relaxing time at the beach had to be cut short to return to National City to control the chaos, the time she had squandered away to ease the strain on her mind…and on her body, now that it’s no longer just her to think about._ _

__Cat circles her hands around her belly…almost 7 ½ months along and doing fine as long as she can get a handle on the stress that had chased her to the beach in the first place. She sighs and leans her head back against the seat. She’ll solve these issues and back to rest she’ll go. Cat lets out a long slow breath and closes her eyes as she hears the cabin doors thunk shut._ _

__It doesn’t even take a minute for her quiet to be interrupted. Her eyes blink open to watch as a tall, dark-skinned man sits across from her, his expression hard as stone. He turns his head to the side to stare down a young girl, maybe twelve…thirteen? Her head is bowed, light brown hair falling around her shoulders with just a tiny touch of blonde streaking through._ _

__Cat bristles at his hard expression. What could just a slip of a girl have done to evoke that kind of…anger. Then she sees them. As the girl turns her head to peek out of the darkened window, the coat in her lap shifts, revealing the glowing green cuffs around her wrists. Cat’s back stiffens and she cuts her eyes towards his face. She startles to see that she’s not the only one being observant when she finds his dark eyes settled on her now._ _

__“Something wrong, Ma’am?” he grits out._ _

__Cat shifts in her seat and sits up as straight as her belly will allow, doing her best to be imposing. “Are those really necessary?” she seethes, motioning to the quiet girl. “She’s just a kid.”_ _

__“It’s none of your concern, Miss Grant.”_ _

__“How do you know my name?” she balks._ _

__His lips twist into a wry smile. “I know lots of things, most importantly that this girl is none of your concern.”_ _

__“I…” she’s interrupted when another bulk of a man stops to lean over and deliver a message to his ear. He nods and leans over to the girl, murmuring a few clipped words before he rises from his seat to travel a few rows back. The plane is taxiing now. She can feel the bumps of the runway with every foot. He’s gone long enough for the plane to lift into the air and Cat finally lets her death grip loose on the arms of her seat when she feels it level out._ _

__“I’m ok,” a soft voice says from the window seat across from her._ _

__The girl. Cat catches her eyes, as blue as she’s ever seen and leans forward a little. “Are you really?” she finally asks, taking in her calm demeanor._ _

__She nods. “Yes. I’m ok, but thank you for asking about me.” The girl drops her head again to shrug the coat into the seat next to her. “These…” she says as she motions to the cuffs, “they don’t hurt. They just keep me from doing strange things. It’s better this way.”_ _

__Cat stares. She’s read all the stories, even had her own reporters on some of them. A lot of the aliens came from some sort of prison, fallen from space and releasing its contents in the desert. Criminals descending upon earth…well, it doesn’t give the greatest first impression. “It’s not ok for you to be locked up like that. You didn’t arrive on earth in the prison, did you?” Cat asks, having a strong feeling she was sitting next to the exception._ _

__The girl’s head snaps up. “N…no. I was in a stasis pod. I was sent to take care of my baby cousin,” she trails off looking out the window again. “But I was knocked off course for a…” she stops and looks down into her lap again, “for a long time. He didn’t need me anymore when I got here…and then they found me,” she shrugs, not telling the whole story, her eyes darting a few rows back where Cat can even feel their presence._ _

__“My name is Cat,” she says leaning forward as much as she can with her limited mobility. She holds out a hand in greeting._ _

__The girl just stares…first at her hand, then up to her face. The woman seems…kind, and unafraid. She lifts both hands out, not quite understanding the custom, but letting loose a tiny grin when Cat envelopes one of her hands in hers, squeezing pleasantly. “Kara,” she says quietly. “My name is Kara Zor El.”_ _

__“It’s a pleasure to meet you, Kara Zor El,” Cat smiles. She shuffles back into her comfortable position and pulls her hand back to rest on her stomach._ _

__Kara’s eyes suddenly go comically wide. “You’re…” she stutters. “You’re…there’s a baby,” she whispers in awe as she shifts to the edge of her seat._ _

__Cat chuckles. “Yes. There is definitely a baby. A baby that’s decided to come alive on this plane,” she grimaces as she feels her soon-to-be-son kick her like a future striker.  
Kara looks horrified. “Does it hurt?” she squeaks out in a panic. _ _

__“No, not really. Just…like a strong thump,” Cat explains. “Have you never been around a pregnant woman before?” she asks softly._ _

__Kara suddenly retreats, sitting back in her seat and dropping her head. Cat starts to reach out but then realizes the reason for her sudden retreat. A few strong footsteps and the man takes his seat once again, glancing quickly to his charge before settling his gaze across the seat to Cat._ _

__She tucks her arm in closer when she realizes the flight attendants are making their way down the aisle with the meal cart. As it passes to stop a few rows behind them, she levels her gaze at her stone-faced neighbor. “Don’t you think it’s ok to take those off for her to eat? Agent…?”_ _

__“Henshaw. Hank Henshaw and I think she’ll manage,” he says, never taking his eyes off of her._ _

__Cat only smirks. “You know who I am, Mr. Henshaw. And if you know that, you know what I can make happen,” she watches as his face hardens impossibly more. “I just want the girl to be able to eat a meal out of handcuffs. Is that such a big deal?” she asks sweetly. She sees Kara stir, then her heart swells when she sees her slightly lift her cuffed hands in his direction._ _

__His jaw clenches but he only hesitates a second before reaching into his pocket and retrieving a mechanism which releases the cuffs. “Remember what we talked about?” he asks gruffly._ _

__“Yes, Mr. Henshaw,” Kara nods quickly, happy to be rid of the harsh light of her own world. She rubs her wrists and shivers as the effects of the mineral fade, then her eyes widen as a plate of food is handed over to her._ _

__Cat smiles and Henshaw huffs and Kara inhales her food. Before the flight attendant can even make it down the aisle, Cat reaches out a hand, “I think we’re going to need a few more plates for this one. My treat,” she hands over her credit card with a dismissive wave._ _

__A loud voice behind them sends Henshaw into a near panic. He stands stiffly out of his seat to look behind them, shooting a look down at Kara who’s immersed in her food. “Go,” Cat urges. “She’s not going anywhere.” He nods quickly and then he’s off._ _

__Kara looks up briefly and swallows. “Thank you, Cat,” she says, her words sharp and crisp as though the cuffs were holding back the accent of her own world. “They don’t believe how hungry I can be,” she smiles as she shovels in another spoonful. “Does…does being pregnant make you more hungry?” she asks timidly._ _

__“A little,” Cat laughs, “but usually just for strange combinations of foods.”_ _

__Kara smiles, but then it fades just a bit. “What you asked me before…no. There hadn’t been natural births on my world for a long time until…”_ _

__Cat cocks her head in question. “Until?”_ _

__“My cousin,” Kara breathes. “He was the first in a long, long time. Longer than I’ve been alive…even longer than my mother had been alive…” she says softly._ _

__Cat shifts forward again and taps Kara on the knee. “I’m sure you would have taken excellent care of him if you’d arrived when you were supposed to, Kara.”_ _

__Kara looks at her in wonder. “Thank you. Your baby,” she begins, her eyes darting to Cat’s stomach. “Your son?” she asks timidly._ _

__Cat’s breath catches. She had heard of some of their abilities, but never would have guessed… “You…can see him?” she whispers._ _

__Kara smiles and nods. “Yes, he’s beautiful.”_ _

__“I…” Cat falters when a round of turbulence shakes the plane. She grips her armrests tightly as the plane continues to shake violently. She looks across to see Kara’s eyes in a panic as she sits up in her seat. “Kara, keep your seatbelt on.”_ _

__“It’s…it’s not turbulence,” the girl mutters, reaching down to release the catch and glancing out the window with an air of responsibility a teenager shouldn’t have to have. She suddenly sees fire and debris as an explosion shakes the back of the plane._ _

__“Kara, please, put your seatbelt back on,” Cat pleads as the shaking gets stronger, the noise…louder. Then she gasps as the plane lurches and the oxygen masks fall from the overhead compartments. She reaches out but the suck of oxygen is too great from the massive hole that is now in the back of the plane. “Ka…” she tries to speak, but her vision has gone blurry. The only thing she can see is the thin form of the girl in front of her. Kara reaches forward and releases her seatbelt and the rest is a blur of wind and light._ _

__:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::_ _

__Cat comes to under harsh fluorescent lights. People are shouting. _Kara _is shouting.___ _

____“Ma’am, everything is going to be alright.” A woman is speaking to her right, but there is a strong hold on her left hand._ _ _ _

____“What happened?” she rasps, her throat dry, the pain overwhelming._ _ _ _

____“Everything is ok. You were in an accident, but this young lady brought you here…somehow and we’re going to take care of you,” the woman assures her._ _ _ _

____“Ka…Kara?” Cat asks as she rolled down a hallway, light after light blinding her eyes._ _ _ _

____“I’m here,” she hears Kara’s light voice beside her, “but I need to go. You’re going to be fine, Cat. I promise.”_ _ _ _

____The lights overhead change and Kara is gone as the elevator takes them up and away._ _ _ _

____:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::_ _ _ _

____Cat rushes up the stairs, barking orders into her cell phone as she goes. She needs to be across town ten minutes ago and the best way to get there…well the evening traffic report is going to have a guest star because she cannot wait. She’s in the passenger seat before the pilot can even do a double-take and Cat is snapping her fingers in annoyance. “Let’s go flyboy. Time is wasting,” she says as she buckles in and settles the heavy headset carefully over her perfectly coifed hair._ _ _ _

____He gives a helpless look to the controller only to get raised hands and a quirky smile in response, so he starts flipping switches in preparation for takeoff. What none of them notice is the vibrating cable strapped down to the landing pad with loose and shaking brackets._ _ _ _

____The wind is whipping lightly, but the pilot has dealt with ten times worse. He starts the takeoff smoothly, barely disturbing the perusal of her recent text messages…but then, a sharp crack brings both of their focus to the front of the copter._ _ _ _

____“What was that?” she asks in a panic._ _ _ _

____“Let me check, Miss Grant,” he says quickly, switching over channels with ease. “Controller, status check on copter 9…heard a loud pop just a second ago. Any info for me?”_ _ _ _

____Meanwhile, Cat is pantomiming the word ‘Pop’ to his side in disbelief. She stows her cell away and looks around, hoping to spot the problem before anyone else. She’s left searching as she hears the controller give the go ahead and she feels the subtle lift once again._ _ _ _

____It’s not subtle for long as she feels the copter lurch to the side almost immediately, swinging violently to the side, metal crunching along concrete as it slides dangerously close to the edge. “Think we found the issue,” she growls as she holds on for dear life. Her seatbelt suddenly allows her to lurch forward and the pilot reaches out a hand. “Hold on to the stick,” she growls again, clinging to the frame of the door, her heels slipping against the slick surface of the frame._ _ _ _

____“Hold tight, Miss Grant,” he begins as he reaches forward and starts flipping switches to shut the engines down. “We’ll have you out and sa…” his words are cut off when a sharp flick of a cable snaps through the window and knocks him unconscious._ _ _ _

____Cat is left speechless as she watches the blood stream from under his helmet. It drips on the console between them and brings tears to her eyes. She has to get out…somehow. A short struggle and she’s free of the seatbelt, but also leaning all of her weight against the door and all of a sudden, Cat realizes…this is how she’s going to die._ _ _ _

____She thought it might have been six years ago on that doomed flight from the coast, when a chance encounter with an extraordinary girl literally saved her life…and the life of her son._ _ _ _

____Oh god._ _ _ _

____Her son…her heart clenches and her hands tighten around the dash of the copter. She has to fight…for Carter. He doesn’t have anyone else. She takes a few deep breaths before shifting her weight slightly. The copter groans and the metal creaks and her whole body shakes in fear. Cat takes a chance look down over the side of the building…her building. Flashing lights cover the streets below already but as she hears the metal whine and groan, she wonders if they will have anyone left to save._ _ _ _

____She settles herself again before making a stark grab for the opposite side of the craft. It lurches almost immediately and she sets her feet upon the opposite door to push. She’s climbing over the pilot, scrambling for her life, but it gives way…she’s falling, grasping for anything as she goes._ _ _ _

____Cat ends up hanging from one end of her seatbelt, the door busted open and she can even hear the voices of the crowd that’s gathered below. ‘What a way to go’ she thinks, splattered in the front of her own building. She doesn’t think for long, as her grip slips and she’s free-falling before she can realize._ _ _ _

____A few seconds pass…she sees the bright shine of her own name on the side of the building she’s built her career on…CATCO, in bright lights…even brighter when you’re on your way to your death. Suddenly, those letters stop moving…she stops moving and Cat realizes that she’s held in warm arms from behind._ _ _ _

____“I’ve got you,” a deep, breathless voice says._ _ _ _

____Cat tries to stop hyperventilating. “You’ve got me…who’s got you?” she rasps, looking down upon the flashing lights and camera flashes. There’s no answer as they suddenly speed upward and her flying savior catches the falling helicopter with one hand, lifting it effortlessly to the top of the CATCO building._ _ _ _

____After the aircraft is set down, the hold on her is loosened as well, but Cat is nowhere near letting go of her savior. “Kara…” she breathes. “I know it’s you.”_ _ _ _

____“I need to go, Cat…”_ _ _ _

____“I can help you, if you would just let me. They need to know that you’re not here to hurt people. That’s all they know,” Cat pleads as she turns. She’s met with a hooded figure, her long blonde hair barely visible. She’s tall, taller than her by at least three and a half…four inches._ _ _ _

____“I’m…trying to show them, but it has to be on my terms,” she says softly, before lifting her hands to sweep back the soft gray hoodie hiding her face._ _ _ _

____Cat is suddenly hit by the fierce blue eyes she first met six years ago on a doomed airline flight, along with a face that could stop traffic on a good day. “I can help, Kara…when you’re ready.” She scrambles for the thin wallet still in her pocket and pulls out a tiny picture. It’s Carter on his first day of kindergarten. “Here. Carter…my son. He wouldn’t even be here if it weren’t for you,” she says lightly as Kara takes the thin paper from her hands. “He was born that night, Kara. When you saved me,” she sniffs._ _ _ _

____“He looks like you,” she says, glancing to Cat with a wide smile, making the older woman gasp in a breath._ _ _ _

____Kara ducks to pull her hoodie over her head. “I’m ok, Cat. Go, be safe,” she says trying to hand over the tiny picture back to Cat’s hands._ _ _ _

____“No. Keep it,” the older woman insists. “You’re the reason he’s alive. Remember that, Kara, and when you’re ready, you find me. I’m ready to help.”_ _ _ _

____“It’s not safe...”_ _ _ _

____“I don’t care. Find me when you’re ready. We’ll be ok, I promise.”_ _ _ _

____:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::_ _ _ _

____He swipes his hands across his slacks one more time before approaching her office. God, how he wished his desk had been further away when she fired her last assistant. He’s an IT guy, not an errand boy._ _ _ _

____“Yes, Whitmore?”_ _ _ _

____“Um…it’s actually Wi…”_ _ _ _

____“Is there a point in there somewhere?” she asks from behind her startling white desk._ _ _ _

____He exhales a slow breath. “Miss Grant, your 10:15 is here,” he says before quickly turning on his heel and retreating to hide at his desk._ _ _ _

____“My 10:15…I’m sure is the most ambitious millennial I’ve ever encountered…oh, I’m different from all the others…” Cat mocks as she decimates the layout in front of her._ _ _ _

____“I would say with some certainty that I’m different from all the others.” Cat stops her movement and her favorite pen drops from her fingers. She glances a look up into those same blue eyes that she hasn’t seen for at least another six years._ _ _ _

____“Kara,” she breathes, taking in the preppy pastel cardigan and pencil skirt. “You…you look different.”_ _ _ _

____The young woman laughs. “Well, I figured if I needed to see the Queen of all Media, I needed a pretty good reason to do so without drawing suspicion,” she murmurs, taking a glance at the workers behind Cat’s glass walls. “I’m not really here to be your assistant,” she whispers playfully, leaning just a tiny bit closer to Cat’s gleaming desk. “I was hoping to take you up on your offer…for help,” she finally says._ _ _ _

____“My…help?” Cat asks as she stand and comes to rest her hip against the corner of her desk closest to the younger woman._ _ _ _

____“You said if I ever needed help, to find you. I did. It wasn’t that hard,” she smiles back._ _ _ _

____“That I did. So, Kara, what do you need from me? I certainly owe you more than I can ever repay,” Cat breathes._ _ _ _

____“I…I want to help people. I want to be a…hero?” Kara asks in such an innocent, oblivious way that it pains Cat for a second. “Can you help me be that? If I just want to help?”_ _ _ _

____Cat pauses for a second and takes a self-indulgent look from head to toe. Gorgeous, blonde, blue eyed Kryptonian, ready to put herself on the line for the greater good… “Kara, I’m more than happy to help you with whatever you want…but, is this really…safe for you? You’ll be under public scrutiny…the people you were afraid of…”_ _ _ _

____“We’ve come to a bit of a truce,” Kara interrupts. “I’ve proven to them that I’m here to help, nothing more.”_ _ _ _

____“Then, I guess it’s all up to you, Kara Zor El.”_ _ _ _

____“You remember?” she whispers._ _ _ _

____“I remember every second of every minute we’ve been together. I promise you that.”_ _ _ _

____“I want to be a hero, Cat. I want to make you proud and my adoptive family,” she hesitates...but stands taller in that glass office. She reaches into her pocket and pulls out a worn picture. “I want to make Carter proud,” she says as she lays the tiny picture in Cat’s hand._ _ _ _

____Tears prick Cat’s eyes and she closes her fingers around the tiny picture. She ducks back behind her desk quickly to jot down her address on a piece of paper. “My place, tonight. Dinner. We’ll talk more about what you want to accomplish. We’ll work out a plan,” Cat says quickly. “Carter will be there.”_ _ _ _

____Kara’s eyes snap up to hers and she swallows thickly. “He…he’ll be there? I…are you ok that I’ll be around him?” she asks nervously._ _ _ _

____Cat gives her an eyeroll and stalks around the desk to stand right in front of her. She settles the sharp point of her finger in the middle of Kara’s chest. “You saved our lives, Kara. We wouldn’t even be here if it weren’t for you. I trust you more than anyone, I promise.”_ _ _ _

____Kara can only nod, unable to take her eyes away from Cat’s sly smile and her sparkling green eyes. This is the third time that promises have been made between them and she’s pretty sure, from the way just a single touch sets off a flood of warmth throughout her, it won’t be the last._ _ _ _

____It definitely won't be the last._ _ _ _


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So...this chapter could have shown up a few days ago.... The formatting was off and i didn't have the time to fix it, so i had to delete. 
> 
> In the meantime, i added a bit. So if you did read, please skim back through. 
> 
> Thanks for reading!!!

“Winn. Seriously?” Kara questions from the edge of Cat’s bedroom, sliding her arms around her exposed middle self-consciously as the dark-haired young man just stares at her, gaping, with his mouth hanging open.

He takes a nervous swallow. “It…uh…” and then almost swallows his tongue when he’s slapped in the back of the head. Hard. “Ow?!” he proclaims, turning quickly to find his attacker glaring.

“I shouldn’t just fire you for that outfit, Wyclef, I should _murder _you,” Cat sneers, reaching out and pinching his ear again like a vengeful older sister. “You better have more to show than lycra, monitor-boy.”__

__“I do, I do,” he proclaims, ducking away from his bosses’ pinching fingers and pulling up the last of his designs on his laptop screen. He lifts his eyes to Kara’s apologetically. “Sorry, Kara. This one is a little traditional…kind of like what your cousin came up with…” he trails off and she ducks back into the plush bedroom with a heavy sigh._ _

__Kara hears the door click shut behind her as she unzips the last garment bag. She runs her fingers over the delicate stitching of the symbol of her house as she feels the warmth of Cat come close behind her. She closes her eyes and takes a deep breath._ _

__“At least he saved the least atrocious for last, I guess,” the older woman says lightly, coming to rest beside the pile of rejected suits on her king size bed. She doesn’t know why she trusts the handsome little hobbit, but she does and when she entrusted him with the most monumental task of his young life, with many non-disclosures signed, of course…she thought his head might literally explode. Cat glances up to see Kara lost in thought as she still runs her fingers over the embroidered crest. “Are you ok, Kara?”_ _

__Blue eyes pop open and she gives Cat a small smile. “Yes,” she whispers. “Yes, I’m fine. Sorry, I just spaced out a little,” she giggles. Kara reaches down to pull the suit up on its hanger, the red cape falling in waves on Cat’s soft comforter. “I think…you may have to give Winn a bit of a break on this one, Cat,” she smiles as she steps back and changes into the suit in a fraction of a second._ _

__Cat can only blink, still not used to Kara’s abilities in everyday life, but when she can finally focus she takes in the fitted top and skirt…and the cape, which gives the woman even more of a commanding presence. “Not bad,” she murmurs, catching Kara’s eyes and giving her a tiny smile. “Pretty mainstream if I say so myself,” she muses as she walks around the happy young woman and nitpicks at a few seams and folds, “but then again, no one ever complained about Wonder Woman’s primary colors, did they?”_ _

__“Diana loves bold colors,” Kara exclaims, before snapping her mouth shut with a snap._ _

__Cat narrows her eyes and gives Kara a tight, close lipped smile. “We’ll revisit that bit of information later, Miss Danvers,” she says before opening the door and waving a hand for the still blushing hero to exit._ _

__“Oh,” Winn blurts as he stands up from his seat on Cat’s couch, the notebook in his lap fluttering to the floor. “That…that one,” he stutters, “I thought might be the _one _.”___ _

____“I think you may be correct, Winn,” Cat says as she makes her way towards the kitchen to get a wider look. She pays no attention as Winn almost faints at the praise…and the use of his actual name. He thumps down on the couch and reaches his arms out wide to steady himself in his disbelief, causing the onlooking Kara to laugh._ _ _ _

____“I love it,” Kara says happily, waving her arms and sweeping her hands playfully in her cape. “I’ve always wanted a cape,” she says, twirling like an excited puppy chasing its tail._ _ _ _

____Cat smirks. “Winn, is this the finished product? Or just the show model?” she asks, knowing that the IT genius was more than prepared to deliver for every situation._ _ _ _

____“Um…” he scrambles on his laptop for a few seconds. “This suit is ready for action, but I do have some upgrades that can be ready in 24 hours, Miss Grant.”_ _ _ _

____“Good,” she murmurs. “What do you think, Kara?”_ _ _ _

____Blue eyes sparkle. “I think it’s ready for a test run.”_ _ _ _

____\-----------------------------------------------------------------------_ _ _ _

____“More?” Cat asks lightly, holding out the take-out container with one hand. She watches with wide eyes as Kara snatches the last of the dumplings onto her plate and then into her mouth in blinding speed. “How do you afford to eat on a stringer’s salary?” she asks in disbelief._ _ _ _

____Kara swallows thickly. “I…I only really eat this much when I use my powers,” she continues to chew and swallow with a smile. “Normally, it’s just like twice as much as a human, I guess.”_ _ _ _

____“Still,” Cat exclaims. “Kara, I can put you in a position at CatCo. No questions asked with your experience. I just want to know you’re ok…”_ _ _ _

____“I’m ok, Cat,” the blonde says, unable to contain a happy grin at the woman’s concern. “Really. I like my job.”_ _ _ _

____“They are my competitors, you know,” Cat scowls._ _ _ _

____Kara smirks. “I know.”_ _ _ _

____“Smartass.”_ _ _ _

____Kara laughs and laughs and looks so happy and uninhibited that Cat has no choice but to crack a smile and laugh along with her. “I know they are, but I didn’t think working for you was the smartest choice considering our history,” Kara says with a sly grin._ _ _ _

____Cat looks playfully affronted for only a moment. Suddenly the last few months seem like a blur…the introduction of Supergirl, helping the people of National City realize the hero’s good intentions and then finally, but most importantly, helping Kara to separate her two lives. The guilt of the horrible things that happen every day weigh heavy on her mind and it took many talks on Cat’s balcony and lots of Chinese take-out to make her realize that she can’t be everywhere at once…that her identity as Kara Danvers was just as important as Supergirl in her life. “Ok, fine. You’re right, but still, Kara. Couldn’t you be freelance or something?” Cat finally jokes, scooping the last bit of lomein into her mouth._ _ _ _

____“Freelance won’t pay the potsticker bills, Miss Grant,” Kara jokes, reaching out a toe to push at the folded legs of her companion where she sits. Cat’s penthouse balcony is her absolute favorite place for the average superhero’s post life-saving Chinese binge._ _ _ _

____Cat pauses for a moment, her eyes flitting between Kara’s eyes and her smiling lips and the city beyond all at the same time. “I guess,” she finally murmurs, tucking back into her small plate._ _ _ _

____Kara stares at her. The way she holds herself…Rao, even the way she holds her chopsticks…Cat Grant has been a force to behold ever since the first moment they met all those years ago. They were thrown together in a hopeless situation…the only way out was the advantage that Kara had over the human race….and the only reason she had that advantage on that flight, at that particular moment…even in that very second…was due to Cat. It was completely and unequivocally due to Cat’s kindness._ _ _ _

____They’ve sat on this balcony together dozens of times since Kara first asked for Cat’s help...her help which has empowered her as National City’s own superhero. “Do you think we would have met?” Kara asks suddenly, as she looks out towards the city. “If we hadn’t been on that flight together? We were supposed to be on the following one…all of us, even the alien which caused the explosion.”_ _ _ _

____Cat takes a moment before she lifts her eyes from her dinner. She didn’t know that. She catches hers for just a moment before looking out over the city and its lights. “I didn’t know that,” she gives a small frown. “But I think so,” she says quickly, dropping her eyes back to her dinner, “I think we would have met no matter what.”_ _ _ _

____Kara waits for a moment, but there’s no explanation from the quiet woman. She remembers that evening when she was handcuffed and silent on the walk down the tarmac, the commanding presence of Hank Henshaw beside her. That night…was the first time she was able to use the powers this yellow sun gives her to save someone. Not only someone, but the woman who had become one of the very few most important humans in her life. Then, the endless concrete beneath her feet the night she walked and walked away from an awkward situation only to look up and see the same woman falling towards her…like fate. “I think so too,” she says quickly, trying to catch Cat’s attention. “The night…the night of the helicopter accident. I had just started college at NCU. I…I walked away from a party that night and just kept walking…I didn’t know what to do, to fit in.”_ _ _ _

____“I remember,” Cat says quietly. “You weren’t exactly dressed for a party,” she smiles. “Unless college is a lot different than I remember it,” she murmurs self-consciously._ _ _ _

____“It’s not,” Kara says quickly. “My faded jeans and gray hoodie didn’t get me far.”_ _ _ _

____“It saved me,” Cat says quickly. “You saved me and that pilot and everyone else who would have been hurt when that helicopter crashed down in the street. Without a fancy suit.”_ _ _ _

____“Mmmm,” Kara hums. “I think…I was meant to save you,” she says slowly. “For some…greater reason, I was meant to be in those places…in those times.” Kara looks around at the twinkling lights of National City. “I was meant to save the Queen of All Media,” she says teasingly, “so that the Queen could help me be…me.”_ _ _ _

____Cat sighs and breathes deep. “Kara. The only thing I want you to be is…you. Even if that you…is not…a superhero.”_ _ _ _

____Kara startles. “What…what else would I be?” she asks slowly._ _ _ _

____Cat can only grin. “I don’t know, darling,” she says affectionately, reaching out a hand to grasp in Kara’s. “You’ve told me about your childhood…about how your people were destined to a calling from a young age. You said you were to be an artist,” Cat says lightly. “That’s not really comparable to a hero…a fighter.”_ _ _ _

____“An artist,” Kara laughs heartily. “I don’t think I’d get very far on earth.”_ _ _ _

____“If you create the way you care, Kara, I don’t think there’s anything you can’t do,” Cat says with a pointed look._ _ _ _

____Kara is startled by the fierceness in her eyes…but has learned long ago not to question the faith the beautiful woman puts in her. If anything in her life on earth has taught her, it’s to never question Cat Grant’s faith. She’s about to respond when…_ _ _ _

____“Mom?” They both turn towards the pajama clad boy in the doorway, rubbing his eyes from his slumber._ _ _ _

____“Yes, darling? Can’t sleep?” Cat asks quickly, rising from her patio chair to step beside him. She runs her hands across his lanky shoulders and up to push back her unruly curls. Kara can only smile when she sees how gentle she is with him._ _ _ _

____“I had a bad dream,” he says quietly. “Can Kara read me a story?”_ _ _ _

____Cat takes a sharp glance. “I think Kara may be a bit tired, sweetie…”_ _ _ _

____“I’m good,” Kara grunts, lifting herself and unfolding her legs with a long stretch, leaving her red boots crumpled on the concrete beside her. She flicks her cape out behind her. “What are we reading tonight, buddy?” she says, stepping forward and enveloping Cat’s son in her arms, giving the older woman’s arm a quick squeeze before leading him barefoot down the hallway without a second glance back._ _ _ _

____Their relationship had blossomed over the last few months. Cat never wanted to keep him from knowing the magnificent young woman who literally saved their lives and Kara never even questioned trusting him with the knowledge of her identity. They took to each other immediately, only heightened by Cat’s reluctance to leave him in anyone else’s care since Kara had come back into their lives._ _ _ _

____So she had the world’s first built-in superhero babysitter._ _ _ _

____But it came with a hesitance that Cat knows shines through sometimes…she pulls back, away from Kara’s sunny disposition. She tries to distance herself when she feels that pull to get closer…to _be _closer.___ _ _ _

______So…Cat can only stare as she watches the two most important people in her life cling to each other as they make their way to Carter’s room. Her son and the superhero who saved him…who saved them._ _ _ _ _ _

______Cat leans against the door frame and lets out a heavy sigh for the things she knows can never happen...the things she knows she shouldn’t even let herself feel._ _ _ _ _ _

______\---------------------------------------------------------------_ _ _ _ _ _

______“He’s asleep,” Kara says quietly as she steps back onto the balcony, finding Cat curled up in a corner of her chair._ _ _ _ _ _

______She looks up with a smile, but it doesn’t really reach her eyes. “Thank you, Kara, for being so good with him,” Cat says quietly._ _ _ _ _ _

______Kara hesitates…but only for a moment. She’s felt this mood before from Cat and tonight…of all nights, she’s ready to address it. She’s tired of denying the pull between them…sick of blaming the loneliness and longing for anything but what it is…attraction. At the deepest level. She steps around the back of the lounge and drops unceremoniously in the cushioned seat beside the older blonde. She props her bare feet up on the wrought-iron table in front of them and sighs dramatically._ _ _ _ _ _

______Cat quirks a surprised eyebrow. “Something wrong, Kara?” she drawls, wondering what’s up with the blonde._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Nah,” Kara dismisses, staring intently at her perfect cuticles. “I mean…maybe. I don’t know.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“Well, that’s very…noncommittal,” Cat murmurs, her attention piqued. She slouches down in her corner of the lounge, bringing her closer to Kara’s face. “Feel like elaborating?” she asks, looking over, blinking at the thick, long lashes that cover impossibly blue eyes._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Carter. He said,” Kara starts, but doesn’t continue._ _ _ _ _ _

______“What did he say?” Cat asks quickly, worried._ _ _ _ _ _

______“He’s fine,” Kara soothes. “He… just asked if we were ever going to be _together _,” Kara says with air quotes ready…her hands dropping as Cat’s eyebrows raise, but Kara can’t help but waggle hers, which quickly ends with numerous playful slaps from Cat’s hands. “Stop it, Grant,” she laughs, batting away Cat’s hands playfully, catching them and pulling the lithe woman closer. Kara stops laughing, but keeps a soothing smile on her face as she pulls Cat closer. “Your son thinks that we should date and I’m hard pressed to find a problem with that,” Kara says quietly, snapping her mouth shut but staring at Cat with a bemused expression.___ _ _ _ _ _

________“My son is not a dating expert, Kara. He’s not even thirteen.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Actually, his definition of his age at this moment is ‘literally thirteen and counting’,” she smiles, relishing in the fact that Cat hasn’t pulled away from her close embrace._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Cat rolls her eyes. “Maybe, but it still doesn’t take into account my age…or…” Kara interrupts her before Cat can get any further._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“or…your intelligence?” Kara asks lightly. Seeing no response, she continues. “Your kindness, your sense of humor, your…love for your son?” Kara ends._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Kara,” Cat breathes._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“There’s really no reason you can give me that I can’t dispute, Cat,” Kara says matter-of-factly._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“We met when you were very young,” Cat says, pausing to see the reaction in those blue eyes, but she sees none. “I can’t forget that, Kara,” she breathes._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________The superhero only smiles. “I have,” she whispers. “I did…the second I set you down on top of your own building almost 7 years ago. I never thought I would see you again, Cat,” she proclaims. She slips to her knees, changing their perspective and looks up into Cat’s teary eyes. “And then I walk down the sidewalk and you literally fall into my arms. I think that’s something to consider,” she gives a crooked smile. Kara slips a hand up to Cat’s cheek, swiping her fingers to the slight tears she feels, before rising to her feet. She steps back and slips into her boots in a few seconds._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“I won’t deny that our lives have been…entwined, Kara. It’s given me the most wonderful experiences…having Carter, and seeing you become the hero that everyone needs…but,” Cat pauses. “There’s more out there for you than me,” she finishes regretfully. “You have to see that, darling,” she pleads._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Kara grins again, looking down to tips of her boots. “You know, Carter told me that this wouldn’t be easy.” She lifts into the sky with only a slight move of her hands. “I think this might be my biggest challenge yet,” she muses as she gives Cat a cheeky wink and shoots up into the sky with a boom that rattles the ice in Cat’s glass._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Showoff,” Cat mutters as she shakes her head, wipes the tears from her cheeks and stalks inside._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to all and especially to those that left the beautiful comments. What started as a random thought turned into thousands of words of canon divergence. 
> 
> Supercat forever and in all the ways. :)

_One week later._

Cat sighs as she enters her office on Friday, her eyes immediately flitting to the full bloom red rose sitting in one of her rocks glasses. This is the fifth time this week…every day she’s come in to find a new flower, freshly picked, in full bloom in the middle of her desk. And obviously not from a flower shop. No cards or notes. Just the magnificent flowers in bloom sitting squarely on her desk at the first light of day. 

Cat makes her way across the plush carpeted room and sits primly in her white leather chair before pulling out her cell and letting her bag thunk to the floor beside her. Her fingers twitch over the home button for what seems like minutes before finally bringing up her messaging app. 

_A red rose, Kara? Really?_

She types it out quickly and hits send before she can even think about hesitating.

Cat reaches forward to pull her laptop closer to get started on her flood of daily emails, but a reply comes back almost instantly. 

_They remind me of you._

Cat huffs out a light snort.

 _How so?_

She waits for a few minutes, even long enough for her to actually start up her computer and slip on her glasses before her phone buzzes back a reply.

_The sharpest thorns often produce the most delicate of roses._

Cat thumps back against her chair and rubs her hand around the back of her neck. She closes her eyes against the nervous energy that she feels. 

The moonflowers were Monday, purple violets on Tuesday. Then, honeysuckle on Wednesday, throwing Cat off and making her send her assistant on a wild search for flower sentiments. She feels like a love-sick teenager with all this attention. Kara paid a quick visit Tuesday night, but instead of one of their late night talks, she chatted with Carter for a few minutes before pulling Cat close and laying a soft kiss upon her cheek before flying off into the night.

It left her fuming. 

It left Carter giggling.

Somehow, she must make Kara realize that this is for the best…that she’s too young and too pure and too…good, to be with someone like her. Cat startles when her phone buzzes with the arrival of another text. 

_There’s not a flower on earth that compares to you. See you tonight._

Her head thumps again against the soft surface of her chair and she stretches her neck as she lets out a slow breath. “Goddammit.”

\---------------------------------------------------------------

At a quarter til seven, Cat is finally turning her key into the lock of her penthouse door. She hears soft music and laughter coming from her kitchen and all at once, she knows what the ‘see you tonight’ reference was for. She takes a deep breath to settle herself before setting her bag down by the door and slipping out of her heels before padding softly towards the kitchen.

When she rounds the corner, her breath hitches in her throat at the scene before her. Carter is in his pajamas with his hands delved deep into a bowl in front of him while Kara stands behind him with her arms wrapped around his middle, holding the bowl steady as he kneads the contents and giggles as she lays playful kisses on his temple.

“Kara!” he laughs after Cat sees her hands drift to tickle his sides. “I can’t make the cookies if you keep distracting me,” he laughs.

She squeezes her arms around him again and buries her nose in his curly hair. Her eyes cut over to spy Cat’s soft expression in the doorway and Kara gives her a wink. “I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

Cat can’t help it then. No matter how hard she’s thought she could keep Kara at arm’s length, it’s all been a ridiculous fight. Her smile breaks through and she laughs softly at the scene. Kara is beautiful like this. Hell, she’s beautiful any way, but like this, in her soft gray sweatpants and black tank top, her hair piled in a messy bun on the back of her head…she’s gorgeous. Her blue eyes shine as Cat walks closer. ‘I have no defense’ Cat muses.

“Mom! We made dinner!” Carter exclaims upon finally noticing his mother’s presence.

“I see that, darling,” she murmurs. “And…cookies?”

“We’re trying to make cookies, too, but Carter is taking forever,” Kara says with faux exasperation.

“Wha? Really, Kara? You’re the one who keeps eating all the dough,” he says smugly. 

Cat scrunches her nose in disgust. “Gross, Kara.”

“Oh, come on. It’s just cookie dough,” she says through a mouthful after sneaking a bite. “I’m an alien. Germs don’t bother me,” she says with a shrug and a smile.

“You can still be gross,” Carter laughs. “I’m going to wash up,” he says as he runs off towards the hall bathroom.

Cat watches him go and then with only the slightest reluctance, she turns back to face the young woman who has been delivering fresh flowers to her office every morning along with romantic and flirtatious texts…their meanings each more intent as the days have passed. “Hi,” she whispers, unsure of her own rush of feelings after every flower, after every exchanged text this week. 

Kara walks closer after drying her hands on a dishtowel and seeing the uncertain look on Cat’s face. “Hey,” she answers, now self-conscious after her blatant wooing. “Um, I hope you don’t mind. I’ve missed seeing him.”

“Of course not, Kara,” Cat breathes. “He’s missed you, too.”

The taller blonde shifts a bit uncertainly. “I’ve um…I’ve missed seeing you too. Texting isn’t really the same,” she says with a shy smile that crinkles her eyes. 

“It’s not…” she says slowly, “but it’s still…something,” she says teasingly, her heart beating strongly even though her head tries to sway her. Jesus. She’s anything but a challenge.  


Kara nods a tiny bit. “Something…isn’t nothing,” she murmurs, biting her bottom lip between her teeth.

“Definitely not nothing,” Cat finally says, taking the tiniest step towards her.

Kara takes another, bringing her close enough to touch. Her hands itch to reach out and slip her hands around Cat’s tiny waist. “Cat,” she breathes.

“Kara! It’s time to take out dinner!” they both hear from down the hall, making both of them take a cautious step back. Cat raises one hand to her face in embarassment, running her thumb and forefinger along the upper ridges of her nose.

Kara clears her throat. “I’ll just…uh, I’ll get dinner out,” she grimaces, then darts off to the kitchen in a flash of superspeed.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------

“What is wrong with you two?” Carter finally asks, after the two women tip-toe around each other at dinner and even now as he delivers freshly baked cookies to the living room.

“Nothing!”

“Nothing!”

They both respond at the same time, startling Carter but leaving the both of them in a fit of giggles which leaves the young teenager in complete bewilderment. “Adults are so weird,” he murmurs as he returns the cookie sheet to the kitchen.

“We’re freaking him out,” Kara finally says as she breaks a warm cookie in two in her hands. She reaches over to deliver one half to Cat. 

The older woman takes it with a ‘hmmm’ and pops the freshly baked pastry into her mouth. 

“I guess, I’m freaking him out,” Kara frowns, looking quickly between the gleaming surface of the coffee table and Cat’s face. “I’m the one that made things…weird.” She looks the opposite direction, out the windows to the shining National City skyline. “I’m sorry. If I made things weird…I just…”

“Kara…” Cat tries to interject.

“No, Cat. I tried to push you into something you don’t feel. I’m sorry,” she lifts her eyes towards sparkling green. “I know you don’t feel the same way. I understand. I just…I don’t want to lose what I have with you and with Carter. It’s too special to me.” Kara’s eyes almost spilling over with tears.

“Stop it,” Cat says quickly. 

“Wha?”

“I said, stop it,” Cat says again. She rises from her seat and motions quickly for Kara to follow her out to the balcony while Carter is still cleaning up in the kitchen. She turns and waits as the taller woman follows timidly behind her. Cat reaches forward and catches both of her hands in her own. “I do feel the same way, Kara,” she breathes out slowly. “I do, but that doesn’t mean that we should automatically be _together_. I’m almost twice your age, Kara. And before you start telling me that you don’t care…I get that. I don’t care either, but you should. That means that when I’m 70, you won’t even be 40. When I’m 80…”

“I can do math, Cat,” Kara laughs, tears streaming down her face. “But you forget sometimes…that I’m not human,” she argues. “My species…they didn’t see things like you do here. They matched couples based on houses…on lineage. They never cared about age…at least after the age of consent. They cared about nothing but…status. There were couples with three to four decades between them. It was just their…way. They never took anything as trivial as…age…into consideration. And honestly, why should they? It doesn't mean that two people can't find love,” Kara pauses as she runs her fingers over Cat’s prominent knuckles. “As young as I was when I landed on this planet and after seeing marriage after marriage built on status alone, the concept of love was so farfetched for me. I didn’t understand it at first. Alex tried and tried to explain the way it might feel…but I never…got it. Not until the night I lifted a helicopter with one hand and you with the other,” she pauses and lifts Cat’s chin with one finger, brushing the trail of a tear away with the other. “I felt something…for you that night, something I couldn’t explain. It only grew from there and because of what I had been accustomed to growing up, your age…my age…never even occurred to me as being odd. It's just...numbers.”

“Kara, darling,” Cat soothes as she steps closer. She slips her hands against Kara’s cheekbones, then her neck and pulls her close to hold. “I’m sorry. I didn’t understand.”

“Don’t be sorry,” Kara says as she pulls back from the embrace. “Just tell me that we have a chance.” Her eyes dart back and forth between Cat’s in rapid succession. “That I’m not just doing sunrise transatlantics for fresh flowers for nothing,” she laughs.

“But they’ve been so lovely,” Cat murmurs. She reaches a hand to wipe wayward tears from the younger woman’s face. “Kara,” she breathes…but then she watches as the young woman reaches a hand to her ear.

“I’m here, Jonn. Yes. Be there in less than 5,” she switches the comm off and sighs. Kara reaches up to catch Cat’s hands and brings them to her mouth. “They need me.”

Cat nods. She watches as Kara retreats into the penthouse for just a moment, most of it to say goodbye to Carter who has just settled in on the couch. Before she knows it, the superhero alter-ego is standing before her, ready for action. “Be safe, please,” she pleads, stepping close and resting her head below Kara’s chin.

Kara can only hum a response as she pulls the slight woman closer. The feeling is one she’s dreamt of for months, for years if she’s honest. To hold the one woman you’ve held higher than anyone else in this world close…it’s like a dream. But one…that Kara will be returning to soon…as soon as is absolutely possible. “I promise.”

\----------------------------------------------------------------------

She returns. 

Three days later. 

To the balcony on Cat’s office. 

Cat’s glass shatters on the tile floor when she steps outside. Because…she…Supergirl…was supposed…dead.

“Kara,” she breathes, stepping forward over spilled bourbon and shattered glass. “Kara, are you ok?” Cat cries. “I called everyone I knew…I paid off every agency I had a lead in,” she confesses as she clings to Kara’s smiling form.

“Cat, it’s me,” Kara finally whispers. “I’m so sorry. I was out…in a coma of sorts. I couldn’t let them know to contact you…but I came here as soon as I could.”

Cat hiccups a sob as she runs her hands up Kara’s cheeks. “Thank god, you’re ok,” she cries. “Carter has been beside himself,” she says as she runs her hands over every inch of Kara that she can reach. “I don’t know if I can take this, Kara,” she confesses. “I can take arguments and disagreements…I can take fights over how much I work or how snippy I can be…but I don’t know if I can take…losing you,” she sobs as she clings to Kara’s body. 

“Cat. This wasn’t a normal thing,” she pleads. “He took out 17 agents before we took out each other.”

“But…you’re ok?” Cat asks as she smooths her hands up Kara’s arms once again. 

“I’m fine,” she promises. “I just needed time to recharge and they didn’t know to contact you.” Kara breathes, slipping her own arms around Cat’s waist like she has dreamed of so many times. It feels good. So good. And she knows that nothing else will ever compare. Cat’s perfume surrounds her and pulls her tighter to the slim woman.

Cat stands up straighter, taller even in her 4 inch heels. “I want to be on your contact list, Kara. Number one, goddammit. I need to know what’s happening with you, please?” Cat pleads, squeezing her fingers into Kara’s biceps. 

Kara swallows her uncertainty. “Do you?” she asks. “Are _you_ that person for me?”

“Yes,” Cat confesses. “Yes, Kara. If you’ll have me, then yes. I want to know every last detail. Please.” Cat gasps as warm, shaking lips meet hers. They are soft, so soft and they sweep and linger for a handful of seconds, then minutes as they become lost in each other. Cat buries her hands into Kara’s thick, blonde hair, holding her tighter, pulling her closer.

“I’ll have you, Cat. I promise…I love you,” Kara vows as she draws in a shaky breath. 

“I love you too,” she whispers. “More promises between us?” Cat jokes as she pulls Kara closer in the circle of her arms. 

“These will be forever,” Kara vows as she lifts them in the air, high above CatCo tower. “Let’s go home.”

**Author's Note:**

> txnmcky on tumblr


End file.
